a Transformers Christmas Carol
by Lady Starscream
Summary: by OpjettusPrime. I just posted it here for him. Now removed, revised, and reposted! Just a whatif sort of fic. Yeah,I know it's not Christmas, but here it is anyway! Reviews are much appreciated!


a Transformers Christmas Carol

by Dennis Brush a.k.a. OpjettusPrime

Written as kind of a "What if" story. (it was Meant to be humorous, but I sometimes have a rather wry sense of humor) So, without further adue, here it is.

* * *

"Again I'm denied what belongs to me!" bellowed Megatron.

The tall dark figure walked back inside of his Decepticon ship. His silver breastplate barely shined after the last embarrassing attack from the Autobots. All the rest of the Decepticons kept to themselves. While Megatron was the last to enter. He glared at them. Watching them scrouging around for parts.

"Megatron," said a voice from behind.

The bold Decepticon leader turned to stare at Soundwave. Staring right into his optic sensors with a glare.

"Never mind," he said, deciding against whatever he was about to say.

At this point, no one dare to say a word to their leader. Not after such a feat like this. Megatron turned around, and begin to walk to his bridge. He thought back at the whole situation. He was sure Prime and the other Autobots wouldn't have stopped him this time. Of course, leave it up to Starscream and the jets to take off, and Menasor wasn't no help either.

"Why do I have idiots," he thought finally reaching his bridge.

It was all quiet in the room. You could hear a mouse, or water rats in this case. He headed straight to the main computer, and begin to run tests. Trying to figure out how the Autobots found out his plan this time. He stared for what seemed like hours. His optic sensors couldn't function right. All he could think of now was it was time to recharge. It seemed to be impossible for him to keep his power from draining any more.

"Megatron," said a whisper from across the room.

Megatron stood up from the computer console, and began to look around. He searched all around the room starting from one side to the next. But not a soul or bot could be found. He stared back at the monitor.

"Megatron," the voice repeated.

"Starscream, this has better not be some sick joke..." he said. Then he saw an image behind him.

Megatron stared at the figure in the reflection of his monitor, and as he turned himself about and fired his cannon. The blast went through the figure standing there. Megatron gasped as the the figure walked forward, to come into focus. Can his optics be deceiving him!

"Alpha Trion, how did you get in here," he exclaimed with a harsh tone.

"I have come to warn you, Megatron."

"Warn me," he laugh nervously as he only thought the anchient Autobot was only a hologram figure.

He blasted again at Alpha Trion. But the blast went through him again. He couldn't believe someone would be playing tricks with him.

"What joke is this," he demanded.

"I am not who you think I am! But a familiar face that you would recognize. So you will know I bring you fair warning of things to come," said the figure.

Did his hearing fail him? To believe in such a hoax. Someone had to be playing him for a fool he thought. But who would dare play such a cruel joke.

"I am not alone. For there will be three other to see you, and I suggest you listen to them. Very few people like yourself gets a second chance," continued the figure.

Megatron raised his arm again. This time he released everything he had. The blast went right through the figure again. The figure shooked his head and sighed. "I tried to warn you." he said, then disappeared. Megatron stood there in awe. But in gratification of being left alone, he went back to his computer, hopefully not to be disturbed again.

An hour passed, and again he glanced up and saw the reflection of a figure standing behind him. Megatron stared into the monitor again. He was _not_ about to keep playing games here. Maybe he had been staring at the monitor too long. But he saw who might dare to play such a joke on him. And he was not about to let him play these games.

"Nice try, Prime," Megatron turned and blasted at him with his armcannon.

Again the blast went right through. This was getting old. For a so-called spirit to come back as his worse enemy, Optimus Prime.

"I have come to help you, Megatron."

"Then help me by die trying," he replied.

The spirit looked at him in puzzlement. Understanding that Megatron was confused, the spirit thought he would try to help him. Before Megatron knew what happened, he found himself back on Cybertron. But not just any Cybertron, but an earlier state of it.

"The Golden Era of Cybertron," Megatron exclaimed.

"You remember?" the spirit asked.

"All this is when Cybertron had abundant of energy. This was my time to rule over this planet to claim what rightfully belonged to me."

"Why is it everything you touch turns to destruction", again asked the spirit.

Megatron just stared all around him, ignoring the apparition beside him. He could'nt believe what he was seeing. So much he wanted to steal all this energy for his glory. The spirit could tell that Megatron was enjoying himself too much. Soon energy blasts echoed from all directions, and they found themselves to a desolate planet once called home.

"What happened?" he yelled at the spirit.

"Is this the path you choose? Where nothing is sacred to you?"

"The path I chose is my destiny!" Megatron responded angrily.

Soon he found himself back on his bridge. He stared all around the room. This must be a nightmare. The thought ran through his processors, but all he could come up with was that he was so drained of power that he was seeing false readings.

"Megatron," cried another voice, but with a deep echo.

Does he dare turn around! It was bad enough to have to see Optimus or whoever he was behind him. Now another so-called Spirit was there. Not feeling he had much of a choice, he turned around, and had to turn his gaze upward to see the face of Devastator.

Not a jolly looking green giant you want to meet.

"Are you real or am I dreaming again?"

"Is that what I am to you?" the deep voice echoed

"Where are we going? You going to show me your underground world," Megatron asked in cold humor.

Again Megatron found himself transported to another place. A place he did not feel welcome at all.

The Ark.

He couldn't help himself; He began to blast away at random targets.

"Die you retched Autobots!" He yelled, feeling all the anger and hatred he had for them coming to the surface.

But the blasts went through each and every one of the control room's inhabitants, without doing any damage to them. In anger he looked back and glared at the spirit of Devastator.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded

The spirit laughed at amazement. He could believe Megatron just opened fire. How mad he got when he found out that he couldn't hurt them.

"They can't see, hear, or know you are here."

About that time, Wheeljack walked right through Megatron. Which made Megatron even **more** furious. He felt himself start to lose his temper again, but tried to keep it in check. He had to keep his head in a situation like this. Besides, it wasn't like he could do any damage to anyone, anyway. Just yell and scream and jump up and down or something.

This was turning out to be a real cruel joke.

He remembered how a certain black and purple seeker jet liked to play pranks on unsuspecting bots. He reminded himself to ask Skywarp about it when he got back.

"See how happy the Autobots are? If you could be more like them. You will find happiness that will be better than your conquest for power."

Now that turned Megatron's stomach. Did he heard him right! This as _better_ be a bad dream. Because Megatron knew someone who was _really_ going to pay if it wasn't.

He stomped his foot to the ground angrily and demanded. "Get me out of here!"

The spirit laughed out loud. Despite his suggestion to Megatron to change, to be a better bot. He began to realize it was up to someone else for this challenge. Without delay he brought Megatron back to his bridge, and dissapeared into the shadows, like a wisp of steam into the air.

"Think about it, Megatron," the deep voice echoed out of hearing range.

"This has gone on long enough!" Megatron thought. "When I find out who did this, They are going to wish they never came online!"

He stepped onto the lift, and headed to his office where he _hopefully_ wouldn't be disturbed, to finish his work before going to get any rest. As he passed the floor he had been on earlier, he remembered Alpha Trion said there would be three spirits. He reached his destination, and began to look around with a vengence. He _dared_ that spirit (or even Skywarp, or even _any_ of the seekers, for that matter!) to show up, with the kind of mood he was in! But no one appeared.

Soon, the hours passed by, and no one came. Maybe he could breathe easy now. But oh, no. No lucky break tonight. an erie feeling came around the room. The room got cold, and the sounds of the wind howled.

Megatron turned around to see a cold dark figure standing in the shadows from a distance. "It looks like I finally get to deal with the last spirit after all." he thought. "Who's there!" he demanded, trying to focus on the shadow. But he couldn't make out the figure, and the only thing he could tell was that the figure's glowing red optics pierced the darkness.

"What are you suppose to be!" Megatron said, pretending to be unfrightened. But in reality, he had gotten quite tired of all of this, and it was even starting to put him slightly on edge.

This spirit stayed silent as he pointed to the view screen. Megatron looked towards the screen and back at the figure.

"What am I suppose to see?" he folded his arms across his gunmetal grey chestplate arrogantly.

The spirit again remained silent and motionless. Which in Megatrons eyes made him feel deep anger. How dare he get ignored! "Doesn't he know who he is dealing with?" the Decepticon thought angrily. "Even Skywarp would have known better than to play any tricks on his leader. Starscream, maybe. But Megatron? no. He wasn't that stupid, Megatron decided. Maybe it _was_ just a bad dream or something.

he hoped.

He couldn't just wake himself up from a deep recharge, though. So the only way to get this over with, he decided, was to play along. He decided the spirit had something he needed to watch. As much as he hated to.

In that moment he saw what could only be of his future. He saw a glimpse of himself. But he was severly damaged. In an instant he saw himself transformed by a giant demonic-looking horned planet. He stared in wonder and excitment. As for a small second to see himself changed into something faster and stronger. His pride swelled at the thought that he would finally be near-invincible, and capable of finally destroying the Autobots.

"Is this my so-called future, or one possible road of what could come?" Megatron asked, hope in is voice

Silence was still in the air. At this point, it had gone on long enough. He reached his limits with these so called spirits. He stared back at this spirit with his cannon raised to his face.

"What do you think now, spirit?" said Megatron sharply

With another pointing of his hand, and the spirit motioned Megatron to look again. This was not fun anymore. Yeah, it was fun to see himself upgraded and more powerful, and so on and so forth, but he was getting tired of this. But he knew he had to look one more time.

So he turned to look one last time, and was shocked at what he saw. This time he saw a marker with the words, "Galvatron, once a great warrior, reduced to nothing but a rusty ole bucket.

"Who dares disgrace me!" he cried.

This was crossing the line. the final straw. "Whoever has played this sick joke is going to feel the wrath of Megatron. **No one** does this to a Decepticon Leader. They will **pay**." he was about to turn and unleash his wrath upon the nightmare-apparition whatever-it-was. But...

Before he could say another word. He was falling into a deep hole with fire and brimestone burning. You could feel the heat flowing upward. Megatron griped both sides of the tunnel holding on for life as the scarlet flames reached out from the darkened smoky depths. The suffocating heat wrapped around him as the flames lapped his ankles as though anxious for him to fall into them. He managed a glance downward, to see a dark purple figure rising up from the fire.

Galvatron.

"Come and join me, Megatron." the figure sneered

"Noooo!" Megatron yelled.

He soon heard the scratchy high-pitched laughter from above. The spirit looked down into the hole. His crimson eyes glowed with an evil mirth at the Decepticon leader's dispair. the outline of his cloak flaired about him like a royalty's cape as he stared down at the struggling Megatron. You could tell he was laughing at Megatron.

"What's wrong, Megatron? you think someone is dying!" the voice teased in that annoyingly high-pitched tone.

Megatron continued to struggle, and climb his way out. Soon a bright light showed all around him, Shadows formed around him amidst the glow. Megatron looked all around him.

"Megatron, are you all right!" asked Soundwave in his melodious duo-tone.

Megatron looked around to see himself back on the bridge. The lights were all on, and Decepticons were surrounding him. He thought to himself "was this real, or a nightmare?"

"I'm fine," yelled Megatron, getting to his feet, and trying to regain his composure.

About that time, a high-pitched complaint sounded from across the room, his irritated tone adding more scratchiness to his voice than usual.

"What is going on here? Can't a Decepticon get any rest? You'd think someone was dying."

"YOU!"

"GYAAH!"

Before you knew it, Megatron had his hands wrapped firmly around the Decepticon's neck, choking him.

"What did I say!" cried Starscream

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it!

I'll like it too, if you leave me a review :-)


End file.
